


Rushing in

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14





	Rushing in

Chapter 1 

As Sam was working his shift at the diner as usual. An Unfamiliar but cute face comes to the counter, asking for a sundae. 

After serving to the man he turns around, to Dean who had just come in to check on him, to ask who he was,  dean replied "well that's Castiel's big brother Gabriel he comes and goes as he pleases".

" Thanks dude" Sam muttered... Sam stood leaning against the counter glimpseing over at the shorter guy who was laughing in the corner of the diner with a friend...

Sam started daydreaming at the sight of Gabe, thinking he would love a piece of that ass"god he has a nice ass"Sam wimpered to himself, getting looks from a women walking past. 

Sam awkwardly smiles at the woman and blushed, "oh somebody heard me" He quietly mumbled. Looking back to the corner Sam noticed that gabriel had moved, looking frantically around him Sam sighed as he couldn't find gabe... 

Sam's shift had finished, as he was locking up to walk home he heard a loud cough from behind him... 

He looked it was Gabriel,  "what are you doing out here" He said nervously gabe replied "well I saw the looks you were serving up inside earlier" Sam blushed, "oh you saw"" Yes how couldn't I look at a bod like yours" gabe said seductively.. 

Sam asked"ah so as we umm... Seem to like each other.. "" Will you go on a date with me"Gabriel spewed out,  Sam frantically nodding and blinking in shock.. "Of course I will"

"Ok well I got Friday off but I can make it a Thursday for you" Said sammy "ooh I can do a thurdsay" Gabe suggested "so see you here thursday 7pm"" Yeah deal"they agreed... 

On his way home Sam couldn't help himself but hum along a happy tune in his head,  as he walked through the door, dean grabbed his attention.. 

"Hay Sammy were ya been" Dean smirked over at Sam "oh just locking up..  Nothin' much" Sam nervously replied to dean..  Dean nodded as Sam walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he plopped himself down on the bed and within moments he was out cold... 

Chapter 2:  the date

It was Thursday and Sam was walking to meet gabe for their date,  he had butterflies in his stomach, he could feel the excitement racing, 

He was sat waiting for gabe it was 6: 59 and he was expecting an on time date, he sighed down at his crotch as if gabe wouldn't show...

but all of a sudden a happy voice said"hay Sammy did ya miss me"it was Gabriel dressed in a black T-shirt and a canvas jacket, his jeans clinging to his thighs "wore casual ya know" He said jokingly 

Sam smiled, straight at gabe looking into his eyes, they were like seeing the sunset through a bottle of whiskey..  He drooled over the thought of Gabriel's face close to his... 

Gabriel walked over to Sam sitting on the bench besides him, looking him up and down, "hmm looks like you went casual too" Sam was wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans ... 

Sam gazed up at gabe asking"so gabe what you wanna do""well I was thinking to go down to the river and watch the sunse,t but we probably won't be doing that hmm"he replied jokingly "well I was thinking of going to the woods and watching the stars" Sam said happily "really well sure" Replied gabe 

When they finally made their way to the woods it was pitch black but all the stars were twinkling"amazing"Sam burst out as he looked to the sky, gabe slowly realizing the stars were twinkling so brightly "wow nice star show"as he tugged on Sam's hoodie... 

Sam looked down at him with a smirk across his face " Should we umm.. "" Make out""yes"

Gabriel Sat on Sam's lap kissing him gently up and down his neck ,until Sam grabbed his face and shoved his toungue down his throat..  A few minutes had passed and the men sat there dazed looking at each other suggesting for more.. 

They slowly made there way to Sam's,  when gabe got a call from cas he awnsered "hey Cassie whatcha need"" Uh I told you call me cas and I was wandering were you are it's nearly 3am and your still out""oh Lord is it seriously that late ok be back soon" Gabe ended the call and kissed Sam goodnight "bye beautiful" He called back to sam... 

 

Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Gabriel had decided to meet up with sam,  asking if he could come over and see what Sam called home.. 

Sam dragged gabe in through the door. then introducing him to dean briefly, before chasing him up the stairwell to his room..  When they got to Sam's bedroom Sam rushed in to tidy a bit more, because he was nervous about Gabriel not liking it.. 

Sam invited gabe in to his room allowing him to sit on his bed, hoping he didn't find anything embarrassing,  he looked down at the floor and noticed some boxers, he quietly kicked them into a basket in the corner.. 

"So sammy, this is your room a bit tidier than imagined but still quite nice" Gabe said while patting the bed next to him suggesting for Sam to sit besides him

Sam plops down on his bed not knowing what Gabriel was intending  
For the visit, Gabe slid to the floor and slowly crawled up Sam like a cat it's prey, he kissed from Sam's head to his abdomen slowly taking off Sam's shirt, Sam looked down at him and slipped his shirt off of his muscular body.. 

Sam kissed Gabe's chest and licked his neck seductively allowing Gabriel to undo his fly and kiss him everywhere. 

Gabe stands back to strip off his jeans,  Gabriel now standing in just his boxers, them slowly tightening as he looks up to Sam who had slipped his jeans off without being noticed. 

"You ready" Sam said to Gabe as they ripped off there boxers in unison,  "yes, take me" He said almost falling onto sam, Sam Sat Gabe on his cock, throbbing through Gabe's body, this feeling Sam hadn't felt for so long.. 

Sam bounced Gabe up on his lap slowly,  holding the two of there mouths trying not make too much noise, scared that dean would hear and walk in on them.  Gabe got off and started sucking upon sam's dick letting him unload into him. Sam Sat in shock that Gabe didn't pull back. 

Sam walked up to the wall signaling it was Gabe turn,  Gabe slowly slid his cock into Sam's ass letting him moan quietly to himself, gabe put in as much force as possible before he pulled out and came all up Sam's back,  moaning as he decended onto the bed.. 

He whispered to Sam "that was amazing moose "" Fucking loved it "" Your amazing""we should..  Do.. This again... Somtime"he said slowly while catching his breath.. 

Sam grabbed 2 pairs of boxers from his draw throwing one to Gabriel to put on as his original pair were covered in mess on the floor, Gabe put on the boxers then his clothes he had been wearing prior to that,  the two walked downstairs slowly, Sam first... 

"Hey guys what was all that noise?, if I didn't know better I would think you were banging up there" Dean said jokingly,  Sam and Gabe looked at eachother nervously. Chuckling... 

"Well dean,  me and Gabe are now we...  Umm... Were going out " Said Sam timidly,  dean looked over and smiled "aww finally lil Sammy found someone " Not really bothered by them. 

"So ummm..  See you tomorrow gabe" Sam said still dazed "yeah see you tomorrow, Samsquatch" Smiling at Sam gabe walked slowly walking out of Sam's view... 

 

Chapter 4:  heat of the moment kisses

Gabe walked up the road to Sam's house whistling heat of a moment to himself,  as he came up to the door he heard a voice from inside it was cas... 

He knocked on the door,  Sam opened it nervously "oh hey babe" Gabe said coutiously,  walking in slowly gabe saw cas in the kitchen,  what was he doing Gabriel thought to himself... 

"Hay Sammy what's my bro doin here"" Oh he... He and... And dean are umm there together too"Sam replied slowly...  "Oh nice" Gabe said as he walked round the corner to see cas and dean slipping each other's hands everywhere kissing each other as they did... 

"Hmm well sammy,  you wanna go upstairs and ya know" Winking and suggestivly pointing "not right now gabe but come here " Sam said while pulling gabe into kiss, Sam felt as Gabe's mouth slowly curled into a smile...  Sam slowly rubbed Gabe's hips, rocking side to side, hips interlocking, Sam pushed gabe against the wall and kissed him slowly along his collar bone, nipping softly...

Gabe rips off Sam's shirt, rubbing his back softly as Sam rolls gabe against the wall, thrusting him gently... Gabe kisses down Sam's neck gently carding his fingers through his hair and pulling it towards him, 

Sam slowly reaches down to Gabe's hips pulling them up against his, "you wanna go up now"" Yeah I do"Sam snapped as he pulled Gabriel up stairs, chucking gabe onto the bed, undressing them both 

Hovering over Gabe, Sam grabbed Gabe's crotch and kissed him gently,  
..feeling his hand move up his body gabe gently kneed Sam's cock, they moaned at each other's touch... 

Sam stood and watched as Gabriel Sat up on the bed, he pinched the top of Sam's boxers pulling slightly, peaking down a little, with a smirk upon his face.... gabe rips down the boxers letting Sam's cock out..  

"Hmm someone's excited huh" Gabe chuckles to himself as he lowers down, now face to face with Sam's tip, gabe looked up at Sam who had been towering over, gabe teased at the tip licking, flicking Sam's dick down as it bounced back up Gabriel forced it all the way down his throat, Sam shocked as gabe hadn't thrown back his head, 

Sam stared down at gabe deciding to pick him back up from the floor, wiggling his hand into Gabe's pants and jerking him gently "oh Sammy,... Oh yes Sam that's so good...,  yes touch me,,..  Touch me right there" Gabriel moaned loudly at sam. 

Sam quickly turnt around as he heard a knock on the door pulling his clothes back on sam slipped out of the door, to be greeted by a disturbed cas.. 

"You guys know we can hear you right, your putting us off downstairs" Cas moaned quietly"oh sorry cas we'll quieten down up here you go back to Dean" sam replied awkwardly.... 

Cas stood in only his boxers and his shirt turned away from Sam and slumped down the stairs, smiling down at cas' discomfort chuckling  
To himself before slipping back into his room...  To find Gabriel jacking off and eating candy "well gabe thats what I expected from you"

Gabe looked up at Sam, laughing as Sam kneeled down and kissed Gabe's tip... Gabe came a little at that moment, Sam peered at gabe with a grumpy white face...  "Sorry moose" Gabe laughed to Sam"too excited ya know"he snickered... 

Sam gets himself cleaned up and goes to bed allowing gabe to be the little spoon. 

 

Chapter 5 

Sam wakes up almost shocked by the fact his beloved wasn't there, Sam gets up pulls on his boxers and walks out of his room, not knowing what he was about to walk into Sam peers down the stairs while shoving on a pair of jeans..  He looks around the banister noticing a slightly formiliar face

He walks down stairs to see gabe and cas sat on the sofa with the older man, he asks "so who's this guys" Cas replies "oh Sam, this is our older brother Micheal, dean said we should catch up"" Oh so gabe this is your beloved moose, that you were saying all so much about"Micheal said chuckling to himself... 

Gabe sat blushing as he swept his hand through his hair"well yes this is my.... My sam"he said quietly 

"And gabe what was it you were telling us about... " Micheal was interrupted by gabe shoving his hand over his mouth while giving cas the evils almost to say not to mention something to sam....  "Um sam could you give us... Us a moment....alone

Sam backed out of the room heading to the bathroom to clean up after all he wasn't completely sure what was going on

 

Back downstairs gabe argued to micheal " Hey big bro umm, I know I told you was i going to propose but....but I have to do that you can't blurt it out in front of sam like you would have"gabe snapped,  cas sitting back in his spot 

Cas replied "well I was umm.... I was thinking of proposing to dean soon"" Omg Cassie I'm proud of you but its on, who ever gets hitched first gets $500" "Really gabe, this again" The two brothers sat squabaling... 

Sam now getting changed after his shower thinking "what on earth was going on here" He soon was clothed and walked downstairs to ask what this was all about "oh hey moose, were just being....normal and....arguing like brothers do"" Okay then gabe, umm meet me upstairs" sam said quietly 

Gabe walked up to Sam's room to see what was going on, sam sat on the bed, naked, smiling weirdly at gabe, watching Gabe's pants tighten "so gabe ya wanna tell me what's goin on" He said to the obviously aroused man who was stood in the door way 

"Umm nothing" Gabe said lying through his teeth... "Um do you wanna hop in the shower quick, ya know." Sam nodded as he pushed himself up off his bed following gabe steadily to the bathroom 

Sam stripped gabe down and shoved him into the shower gently, closing the shower door behind him, turning on the water and slowly entering gabe from behind and jerking him steadily, "so babe you still don't wanna tell me what's going on" He said as the hot water hit his face, with his free hand sam turned gabe face and kissed him slowly

Gabe stood trying not to moan, so his brothers didn't expect anything he quietly pulled sam away from him and kneeling on one leg with his hands clenched "umm Sammy...  This is hard to.. To do, but will... Will you.... Will you marry me!! "He splurted out as sam turned the water off and kneeled down in front of gabe "Gabriel, of fucking course I will" He said full of pride as gabe held up the ring he had been clenching in his right hand since he came upstairs, slowly slipping onto Sam's finger 

The two came out of the bathroom went straight to Sam's room and got some clothes on and sneaked back downstairs, hand in hand gabe says  "well guys, I did it, cas guess you owe me 500 huh"cas scoffs at gabriels wording, after that congratulating his big brother and soon to be brother in law 

" Well deans back soon, so I guess I should do so too? "Cas said happily 

Dean walks in the front door and straight away cas pulls him aside  
And sits him down quietly " Umm dean I wanted to ask you somthing,...  Will you marry me? "Dean sat in shock with a slight erection" Yes cas of course I will fucking marry you, look at you with that great ass and it's all mine"dean replied half jokingly on the second part but sure on the first

 

Chapter 6: the weddings

The four guys decided to have a double wedding because it would be less hassle, ha how they were wrong

Sam Sat with Dean getting read while cas and Gabe Sat in the room next door, the four Sat getting clothed and making there mind on there vows 

Time had passed and the men where now standing waiting for this awkward moment to be over, dean hoping not to get an awkward boner 

Cas stood looking Dean over, biting his lip... Sam stood next to Dean opposite Cas and Gabe about to say all there vows... 

After the I do's the men kissed there beloved,  after the service they go to a hotel, two rooms, two beds in each...  Dean and cas sat in bed, cas sits on top of Dean pulling out his dick, Dean pulled cas' out of his pants, now the two layed there clothes on but dicks out.. Cas started to pick deans dick up Dean stated"umm why don't we...

"So yeah cas why don't we try that....try that thing we were talking about the other day."" Umm yeah sure"cas said while he grabbed both dicks in one hand, slowly jerking them both ,Dean Sat there slowly stroking cas' abdomen, cas leaned down and kissed dean... 

However in the next room Gabe was laying on the bed wrapping his legs around sam, Sam inside him thrusting forcefully, Gabe came across Sam's face "oh sorry kiddo" He moaned quietly... 

The guys all finished up and went to sleep, the next morning they woke up cas and dean in there room Sam and Gabe in the other.... They make there way downstairs to breakfast.. 

Gabriel had pancakes and syrup, Sam having a healthy sandwich or something like that, cas had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and dean had a triple bacon sandwich... Dean scoffing down his bacon mumbled"this is amazing dude", "Gabe you like your pancakes" Sam asked "you know how much I love sugar, don't ya Sammy" Gabe replied.... "Yeah Sam don't ask stupid questions" Cas nosed into the conversation

After breakfast they headed home siting down in the lounge they spoke "so that..... that was fucking awsome" Dean mumbled winking at cas, Cas blushing at his new husband walking over and sitting on deans lap, hugging him 

"Come on you two, get a room" Sam joked "oh really not like you've done any better, jacking each other off in the kitchen last week" Dean replied quickly, Sam looked at Gabe "umm I think we were drunk..yeah defornatly drunk" Sam and Gabe mumbled... 

Cas pulled himself off of dean now stood up noticing that dean had yet again had a slightest boner, cas quickly sat back down before Sam or Gabe noticed "umm just stretching my legs" He said awkwardly

Now knowing that dean had a boner he could feel it pushing against his ass, he looked down at dean "um Sam Gabe can you give us a second "" Uhh sure we can"they replied while standing up and going to their room 

Cas quickly shot up from deans lap, dean sat there fully erect "um thanks for doing that Cas" "Shut up " Cas said as he pulled deans boner out.. Dean questioning"well straight to it huh"cas stared at him as he licked deans tip "oh yeah your getting right into this" Dean moaned as cas started sucking, Dean held cas' hair pushing his head down a bit

cas taking all of him in one as Dean came cas just kept on sucking, when all of It was gone cas pulled his head back and smiled widely at Dean who was in shock"you know what that's the best fucking blowjob I've ever had"he said as cas started to pack away his dick, zipping his jeans and sitting back on his lap... 

 

calling down Sam and Gabe from their room to see if they wanted to go out for lunch, Sam replied"sorry dude I've gotta get down to the diner I've got a shift "slumping his way outside. 

 

Chapter 7: adoption? 

A year had passed and Gabe and Sam had had thoughts of adoption, " Hmm sam, what about this one, he's 1 year old, he's frickin adorable and he's an orphan.. Please"Gabe begged to sam"ok what's his name?""he's called jack"Gabe said"ok let me see the picture"Sam moaned, after looking at the baby "yeah I think this is going to work out, call the agency"

Gabe called up the agency"hello umm I'm calling to see if we could meet jack, jack Kline the baby "" Umm Yess you are the first person to actually acknowledge him, I guess it could be his history, his mum died in labour, it's a miracle he's still alive""ok so when can we meet this beauty""umm we have a slot open for 12" "Great me and my partner will be there soon"" Great see you then" 

"Sam we gotta go we've gotta be there by 12"" Ok let's go"Sam shouted as he jumped out the door sliding into the car.. 

They got there by 11: 45 waiting in the building, they sat beaming, a women came out of a room holding jack"so you two are the couple who wants jack Kline, I'm the agent that was subjected to him I'm Amara""well I'm Gabriel and this is my husband sam"Gabe said beaming at jack

Gabe and Sam Sat filling out paperwork for about 5 hours until finally they were done 

3 weeks had passed, Gabe and Sam had been accepted by the agency and were now acquainted with their new son, they had jack set up in a cot in Sam's room for now 

"Hmm gabe,  I was thinking of maybe getting jack his own room like the spare room hasn't been used for years, I'll ask Cas and Dean" Sam said while smiling

Sam went downstairs to his brother and cas who were Sat on the sofa"Hey cas,  Dean umm Me and Gabe we're wondering if we could turn the spare room into jacks room, cause soon he's going to be to big to live in ours, and you know honestly we haven't done anything since we got him""umm, sure Sammy "Dean said as cas Sat on his lap 

And by now Sam knew that when ever cas Sat on Dean it meant Dean had a boner, he turned around and said" Yeah you guys get rid of that boner please, and quietly"Dean looked at cas and questioned"how does he know"

Sam Sat up in jacks new room, cleaning everything up getting the room ready for the young child 

Sam finds some of his old toys from when he was younger including a set of building blocks and a toy Impala, he Sat thinking of his childhood when him and Dean where little there dad had a 1967 Chevy Impala that he crashed in, that's how John died... 

He called bobby"hey Bobby do you still have dads old car""yeah I finished fixing it last night, took 5 or so years""umm could I have it, you know to remember dad by""um yeah sure Sam""omg thanks Bobby I will come get it, will I have to pay"um no it was your dad's so I guess it's inheritance, and you can come get it now if you want""yeah that'll be great see you " Sam hung up

Sam quickly ran down to bobby's mechanic shop down the road, short of breathe"umm uh Bobby I'm here for her"Sam said nearly choking, "ha just in time, come with me " Bobby walked Sam over to a private garage 

"Oh wow it's been a long time since I've seen this beaut" Sam said in amazement.. 

Bobby handed over the car to Sam, Sam took the keys and reved the engine "oh wow hear that roar  ,Oh I missed that" Sam said as he thanked Bobby and drove home 

He got home to dean stood there in amazement "dude you got dad's car, can I.. Can I take her for a spin"" No dean i can smell the beer on your breathe, you are not sober anoth to drive""damn "they squabbled

That night the boys sat down at the table sharing a large bowl of French fries" Hmmm these are very..  Salty dean"Sam said peering at him"well Sammy I was.... I was a little bit distracted"dean said as he looked at cas timidly, Sam catching the glares "oh come on guys really, when getting dinner ready oh you are disappointing" Sam shouted as he stared strictly at his brother

"Hey Sam it wasn't me just cas he came up behind me and just umm. Just grabbed at me" Dean excused 

Sam sat staring at dean as gabe slid his hand under the table towards sam, Sam jolts up in shock "umm hiccups"he rushes as gabe makes his way to Sam's crotch, in zipping his flies and caressing him 

Cas and dean go upstairs to bed leaving Sam and gabe to enjoy each other gabe slowly takes Sam's penis out jerking slightly " Umm gabe,  can we do this....  Um somewhere else like private "" Oh Cassie and deano have gone to bed you know so this is private"he replied smugly 

Gabe finishes up with Sam and heads up to check on jack, when he got there jack had woken up from all the noise they made at dinner, gabe soothes jack getting him back to sleep, now heading to bed himself gabe calls Sam up quietly 

 

Chapter 8 

 

It was tuesday now and gabe and Sam had decided to bring jack out for a fun day at the local park, Sam holding a lazy jack in one hand with Gabe's hand in his other started"hmmm something seems off your never this quiet gabe"while stareing down at gabe, gabe smiled up at him with a sucker between his teeth"ahh you got sugar, of course "Sam muttered 

Gabe smiled looking at jack now, jack now sleeping on Sam's arm " He's looks just like you, you know that right""nah to be honest he kinda looks like cas, in a weird way "" Yeah actually your right,, weird"

 

"Well looks like we might have to turn back home" Sam said as it started to rain "Aww man" Gabe moaned

They walked back home to find dean sat on the porch drinking a beer"you good deano"gabe smiled

"Yeah just watching the weather I guess" He replied 

Cas walked out of the house and sat next to dean, rubbing Dean's leg cas smiles, dean slouching forward

"Oh wow really, dean, do you always have a boner" Sam joked"umm yeah pretty much"cas replied for dean... They all laughed awkwardly 

Sam and gabe brought jack to his room and went to go do other things, leaving dean and cas alone outside, cas who was now sat across deans lap kissing him slowly mumbled"you know I have another brother""umm Micheal""no another one, he's called Luci... Lucifer"dean stared at Cas for a second "so your brother is called Lucifer, and the award for best dad of the year goes to chuck shurley.. " Dean said laughing awkwardly

Cas moaned at dean "yeah, yeah I know" Dean started to stare into cas' eyes turning him on a bit,  cas started to raise a bit "excited huh" He mumbled at dean..

Dean nodded while biting his bottom lip, Cas jumped up"are you okay babe""umm yeah just a little too excited I guess"cas looked down at Dean's pants tightening rapidly "you can say that again.. "

Deans pants started to rip a bit, cas quickly undoing the flies and allowing deans pants to go back to there normal state "hmm I see went commando today" Cas said as he looked at deans erection "umm let's get you inside " Cas plopped dean on the couch 

 

As he took off his pants, stood in his boxers cas stating that dean needed to unwind a bit,  cas slipped his boxers down and sat on dean, dean now inside of cas "oh I missed this  cas, it's been so long since we fucked, you know that"

Dean now sat there as cas bounced on top of him, Dean's face bursting into a shockful expression, cas felt as dean unloaded in him..  Cas looked at dean and smiled, he kissed him hard still holding the smile.. 

Dean quickly pulled a small throw over the two of them as Sam walked down the stairs "oh guys come on, not literally ok " He said to his brother and angelic brother in law... 

Cas sat there pulling his boxers back over his dick allowing dean to hide under the blanket,..."Umm he really needed it Sam " Cas said as an excuse, Sam nodding understandingly "well next time at least go in your room please"

Dean nodded up at Sam grabbing his pants from the ground and pulling them on quickly, "yeah sorry Sam"

Dean got up and hugged Sam, apologizeing to him, Sam accepted the apology and slumped upstairs. 

Back up stairs Gabe is sat naked on the bed and eating candy, "really Gabe your still messy and yeah, clean up before you eat" Gabe just looks up at Sam and pouts "but babe effort"

Sam doesn't react he just looks at Gabe and smiles ,he takes off his T-shirt , slowly slipping under the cover because its filthy on top, he slowly hugs Gabe's lower body not minding if he got his arms covered 

"Oh look who's warm" Gabe looks down at where Sam's head was digging into his chest "oh Sam, it's... It's in your hair" Gabe seems to nearly laugh while saying this

"Fuck, really Gabe this is why you clean up after you jerk off" Sam laughs at Gabe 

"Ok Angel, I'm gonna go for a shower you comin'?" Gabe looks down at Sam and nods

They jump up and sneak to the bathroom, they jump in the shower and clean everything, because Gabe's ejaculate had dried into his chest hair, he stood wiping it out

Squeaking at it when it sticks to his hairs and pulls 

"Aww baby, does that hurt"Sam mumbles into Gabe's ear 

Gabe turns around to him, " Well no I'm just moaning for the fun of it"Sam looks at him wide eyed 

"Well I don't care, I'll help you get it out" Sam says as he starts to pull off the crusty dried cum

"Ow, Sammy that hurts" Sam looks at him "you are a wimp... You know that " Gabe stares at him angrily "I hate you"

"I love you too"Sam smiles at his husband, slipping his hand down from his chest to his thigh

" Hey dude we need to get this out first before we make more mess "Sam scowls at him" Ok"

Sam decides to rip all of the cum at once along with all of Gabe's chest hair and a layer of peeling skin

"FUCK!!!" Gabe squealed like a little girl, "omg Gabe are.... Are you ok?" Sam worries stroking the red skin from where he had ripped 

"Do I sound ok?" Gabriel squeaked 

Sam soothes it with warm water "that any better?"

Gabe nods and leans into sam "ok let's get this goin" Sam looked back at Gabe "no I can hear jack crying"Sam hops out and grabs some clothes from his washing basket 

Pulling them into his damp body Sam walks into Jack's room, " Hey jack, what's the matter?"he uses a light voice 

Jack stands up in his crib and bounces as Sam gets closer, Sam picks up jack and tickles him "oh you just wanted attention" He says as he sniffed Jack's nappy 

Jack squrms in his arms, "hey, what you doin?" Comes a voice from the doorway it was dean "oh hi dean i was just checking on jack here, he's bored I think" 

Dean smirks "put him back to sleep its coming up to half 2 in the morning" Sam looks at the small clock balanced above the window sill "oh crap your right, night" Sam puts jack to bed and tucks him in

Dean walks in closer and says good night to Sam before walking back out the room to be awaited by Castiel

"Night you two " Sam says quietly as he puts jack back to sleep and sneaks out to go to bed where he finds Gabe replacing the blanket with a clean one, 

Gabe rolls into bed, staring at Sam "we gonna go down tonight?" Sam looks at him and nods 

Sam pulls off the clothes and jumps onto his nude husband 

"You know Sammy I used to swim a lot" Gabe said quietly as he shivered into Sam's arms “I'm tired let's get this done "not angrily but ecstatically said 

" I love you Sam "" I love you too Gabriel"they smile at each other

Sam slips his hand down to touch Gabe's leg and cock

"Oh Sammy, come here" Gabe moans as his dick starts to raise, "wow Gabe that was quick"Sam chuckles as he runs his thumb underneath Gabe dick getting caught on the tip a tiny bit

" Hmmm"Gabe moans quietly, Sam starts to jerk him slowly but stops quickly to grab some lube from a nearby drawer 

"You....  You being top?" Sam shook his head "no you will be, Do all you want to me, as hard as you like as loud as you like" Gabe looked shocked as he heard this from Sam 

"Ok" Gabe says while grabbing the lube he pours some onto his hand and covered himself, "so back to that or that " Sam said while gesturing at Gabe's erection and then his hand 

Gabe lifts his hand at first but then looks down at himself "hand and dick, fun" Sam timidly moans

Gabe starts by sticking a single finger into Sam's ass wiggling it around and not long after adding another 

"Hmm" Sam moans gently, Gabe adds another finger causing Sam to moan yet again 

"You ready moose?" Gabe whispered into Sam's ear, he nodded biting his lip as if he where holding in some moans 

Gabriel slowly replaces his fingers with his cock, thrusting gently at Sam and sinking deep into him 

So far that Sam felt him all over he could feel it that he was about to be finished that Gabe was gonna unload deep up inside of him

Gabe pulls back a bit and then back in, in and out, in and out, "mmmmhhnm" Sam moans again

"AAAAA" Gabe feels the cum rushing out of him 

"Huh" Sam mumbles as he can now feel this as Gabe's cum stretches along inside his rectum  

"Oh wow that was" Sam can barely speak but he was going to say quick, "your turn Sammy" Gabe says splaying himself on the bed 

Sam walked back to the lube but Gabriel mumbles "nope come on, use your tongue" Sam looks at Gabe who had yet another erection 

"Right back into things then" Sam mumbles to himself as he walks back over to Gabriel, he sits at the foot of the bed and slowly flips over onto Gabe

Sinking down so he could get to Gabe's legs, he slowly drags his hand from Gabriel's chest all the way to his boner

He jerks once before teasing the tip, licking the length of it and sucking it slowly, Sam looks up at Gabe "you ok sammy?" Gabe asks as he starts to get worried, Sam lifts himself off apologizes and goes to sleep"night"


End file.
